Re-Game
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: My take on fixing the nightmare that was End Game!


his is how that horrible disaster of a final episode should have ended. Or at least, this is the guidelines for how it should have ended.

Anti Litigation Protocols: All characters belong to Paramount or CBS or whoever. However, they did not know what to do with them, but I had a few ideas. All actions taken within this story are the result of my personal fantasies and I take full responsibility for them.

Hugs and Love to Elorie, my wonderful beta who also helps me fill in the gaps. Several bare spots in this story were filled in by her and the story is so much better for it. You are my personal hero Elorie. *hug*

Voyager sat in a holding area with Federation ships surrounding her and Earth was visible in the view screen. They wanted to embrace the loved ones waiting, their journey was over and they were almost home. The only thing left was for the Admiralty at Starfleet Headquarter to give them their orders to land.

Kathryn looked around the bridge and at the crewmembers who had become her family over the last seven years.

Tuvok, her advisor, stoically monitored security from his post, even though they were at their destination. He had battled the disease in his mind in order to stay at her side during this journey, providing her with counsel and direction.

Harry, young Harry, who had gone from a fresh faced graduate eager to obey her every wish, to a self assured strong member of this crew. His eyes were glued to the vision of their planet on the view screen, eagerness written all over his? face.

She thought of Tom and B'Elanna in sickbay with their new child. Finding in each other the parts of their souls that were missing, the rogue Starfleet brat and that half-klingon rebel forged themselves together in a new generation.

Seven of Nine, the former borg, who had found independence and individuality among them. Kathryn could remember the first time the former drone had stepped on the bridge after being disconnected from the collective. She was so stand offish and sure that she knew everything. Now she was a human, complete with feelings and emotional ties.

Kathryn turned her gaze to the man sitting at the Con. Chakotay, her friend, her right hand, her love. She remembered the first time that he had stood on her bridge as well. So cocky and dangerous. The look in his eyes when she stood between him and Mr. Paris had sent shivers down her spine. Making him her first officer had seemed like a good idea to keep the Maquis crew members in line, but over the next year he had become so much more than a peace offering. He had become her friend, her confidant and her forbidden fantasy. She had kept him at arms length for so long.

A feeling of sickness rolled through her as she thought back to the moment that they had burst through the transwarp corridor into the Alpha Quadrant. Chakotay had been standing beside Seven.

_It is no more than you deserve, Captain. You never told him that you loved him and you never gave him anything to hope for. _

_Really, and what was I supposed to do? Ask him to my ready room and jump him when he walked in? I had to keep him at arms length for the crew and the ship._

_For the crew and the ship my ass. You were scared and did not want to admit it. You were more than willing to get cozy with him on New Earth, but the moment you are back on the ship, you shoved him away._

_I had to. What if it hadn't worked out. What if we had split apart and it caused problems with the crew?_

_What if. What if it had worked out and the two of you would now be looking forward to spending time together at your mother's home? What if it had been your hand he was holding instead of hers?_

Pain shot through her heart as the image of him standing beside Seven as they cleared the exploding Borg sphere. Kathryn shook her head as she berated herself. Standing she walked over to stand at the rail, her back to the man who was causing her internal debate.

What ifs and maybes rolled through her head. Suddenly she felt a hand slid across her lower back. Starting out of her thoughts she turned her head to find Chakotay standing right beside her.

"Captain, are you okay?" He asked softly, concern written across his face.

"What...why are you..." Kathryn stammered, completely take by surprise by his proximity. They had been avoiding each other for so long that the scent of him was fogging her brain.

"I told you, I will always be by your side. I just forgot for a little while."

Kathryn turned to look at Seven who was discussing plasma relays with Harry. Her gaze flicked over the rest of the crew who were all paying strict attention to their stations, trying to give the command duo some semblance of privacy.

"What about Seven?" Kathryn whispered softly, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

Chakotay just smiled and placed a hand on her check.

"We are friends. She has already expressed her desire to not come between the two of us. I knew what you thought and it hurt that you would think that I would abandon you that quickly. I wanted you to feel the betrayal that I felt when you looked at me that way."

"But I thought the two of you..." Kathryn started, but her question was cut off by his finger against her lips.

"Seven knew that I was in love with you. She knew that I would never be able to give myself to her when it was you I wanted."

Kathryn looked into his dark eyes and saw the passion that had been there through out their entire journey. A tendril of desire began to uncurl in her midsection as she placed her hand over his heart.

"You...you love me?"

"Of course I do. I have loved you since that first time that you stepped between me and Tom. You were so strong and beautiful. And you have only got more beautiful with each passing day. I told you that I would always do everything I could do make your burden lighter. You are my heart. Please tell me that I am not too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Tell me that I didn't push you so far away over the last few weeks that you don't care for me anymore."

"Oh Chakotay. You could never push me that far away. Even when I thought that you and Seven were...well, I still loved you."

A smile of triumph slid across his dark face, taking her breath away. His head lowered slowly towards her and she had a split second to decide how to react.

_For Star's sake, the man loves you, you are home. Just kiss him._

Kathryn threw caution to the wind and rose on her toes to meet his lips with her own. Their first kiss was firm. Two equals meeting in the middle. Kathryn's arms slid over his shoulders as the kiss deepened. She touched his lower lip with her tongue, delving within to taste him for the first time. A whoop sounded across the bridge, followed by clapping, jerking them apart.

Kathryn turned to see Tom, carrying a small bundle in his arms, grinning at his command team. A visual sweep of the bridge showed that every member of the bridge crew was on their feet, smiling and celebrating.

"It's about damn time." Tom said as he walked around the edge of the rail. "And now that you two have finally found each other, I would like you to meet Miral Paris."

Tom handed the baby into Kathryn's unsure arms before she could protest. Chakotay moved up behind her and slid an arm around her waist, placing the other hand under the baby's head so that he was holding them both.

"Oh, Tom, she is beautiful." Kathryn said softly.

"Bel wanted to ask you two if you would be her god parents?"

Kathryn could just stare into the face of the innocent bundle in her arms. She could feel the heat from her first office surrounding her and she was at peace. Her mind barely registered that Tom had taken the baby out of her arms as she reveled in the feeling of completeness. Turning to face Chakotay, she looked into his eyes and said the one thing that seemed to matter.

"I love you."

He turned his dark eyes to her, pulling her more tightly into his embrace.

"And I love you. Welcome home."

FIN.


End file.
